familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Hand (c1746-1805)
The origins of John Hand and the names of his parents and siblings are currently unknown. The year of circa 1746 for his birth is an estimate only. There is a baptism entry for a John Hand to parents William and Margaret Hand in Sancreed on 09/04/1737. This could potentially be him, but this puts his birth date much earlier. More investigation is required. Marriage John married Jane Rodda in Sancreed on 6th August 1770. Her origins are also currently unknown, but she was sometimes also referred to as Jennifer. Banns had been read for the couple on th 8th July 1770, and his occupation was recorded on the marriage record as tinner. John signed the marriage record while Jane used her mark, which meant that John could write. His 'condition' was not recorded on the record, while Jane's was recorded as spinster. Whether this was an error or a deliberate oversite is unknown. It could potentially mean that John was married prior to his marriage to Jane (and the earlier baptism date in Sancreed more plausible). Witnesses to the marriage were James Hosken and Thomas Rodda. The couple settled in Sancreed, and had 6 known children there. Witness to Marriage John was witness to his daughter Jane's marriage to John Pollard in Sancreed on the 4th July 1795. The other witness was a man called Richard Rodda. Death of children John's daughter Ann married a James Rowe in Sancreed in 1797. There is a burial record for an Anne Rowe in Sancreed on the 14th June 1801. This is possibly the death of John's daughter, or the infant daughter of James and Ann Rowe (nee Hand). John's son Richard was buried on the 11th October 1802, aged only 20 years. His cause of death is unknown. Death John died and was buried in Sancreed on 18th April 1805. His wife Jane would outlive him by 26 years. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of John & Jane Hand' References *Cornwall Parish Records, 1538-2010 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=banns&id=22978), banns record for John Hand and Jane Rodda *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=marriages&id=176282), marriage record for John Hand and Jane Rodda *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=marriages&id=575133), marriage record for John Hand and Jane Rodda *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=680567), baptism record of Jennifer Hand *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JQGY-K3Y : accessed 13 Aug 2013), John Hand in entry for Jennifer Hand, 07 Jul 1771 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=680628), baptism of Ann Hand *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NGSK-JMP : accessed 13 Aug 2013), John Hand in entry for Ann Hand, 26 Dec 1774 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=1583527), baptism of John Hand *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JWWY-QP8 : accessed 13 Aug 2013), John Hand, 15 Oct 1776 *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JWWY-QPD : accessed 13 Aug 2013), John Hand in entry for John Hand, 15 Oct 1776 *Cornwall, OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=680756), baptism of William Hand *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JQGY-J8J : accessed 13 Aug 2013), John Hand in entry for William Hand, 03 Mar 1782 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=680905), baptism of Richard Hand *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NGSK-KXL : accessed 13 Aug 2013), John Hand in entry for Richard Hand, 01 Jun 1788 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=680904), baptism of Elizabeth Hand *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NGSK-HR2 : accessed 13 Aug 2013), John Hand in entry for Elizabeth Hand, 01 Jun 1788 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=marriages&id=575261), marriage record for John Pollard and Jane Hand *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2357013), burial record for Richard Hand *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2357042), burial record for John Hand *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2357456), burial record for Jane Hand *"England and Wales Census, 1841," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/MQBM-X9F : accessed 13 Aug 2013), John Hand, 1841 *"England Marriages, 1538–1973 ," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NVMD-HGG : accessed 13 Aug 2013), John Hand in entry for William Hand and Maria Chapel, 15 Jul 1841 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2357772), burial record for John Hand *Free BMD, (http://www.freebmd.org.uk/cgi/information.pl?cite=gMczTEp3%2FRVK6CxEPkqo8Q&scan=1), death record for John Hand *"Pedigree Resource File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/SY3Z-GHN : accessed 2013-08-13), entry for John /Hand/ Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Married in 1770 Category:Married in Sancreed Category:Died in Sancreed